compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandwitch
Sandwitch is the Broomstick Complien. It belongs to the Magic and Earth Elements. It grows from Dustich. Appearance Sandwitch also resembles a broomstick, much like Dustich, but the top is untied, creating the appearance of wild, unfurled hair. They wear thick-rimmed glasses with swirly eyes and have a crooked smile. Sandwitches have two arms, and the pink, purple, and golden cloak they wore as a Dustich is now tattered. Sandwitches can manipulate sand, and often form slight sandstorms around themselves. They are 1.4 meters tall and weigh about 21 kilograms. They are able to levitate. Information During the Middle Ages of Complanet, Dustiches would study in secret, hoping to master newfound powers with the dust they collected. However, few ventured outside their designated homes, but the ones who did found excellent rewards. Moving to deserts and beaches, Dustiches would find large piles of sand, which at the time was just believed by this species to be abundant, coarse dust. More powerful than ever before, Dustiches grew crazed towards this substance, and eventually grew into the Sandwitch. Sandwitches primarily take residence in deserts and around beaches, where sand is the most plentiful. Conjuring dust devils and sandstorms, Sandwitches take immense joy in practicing their magic whenever they can and on whoever they can. As such, many travellers would end up enduring harsh sandstorms, unaware that a single Sandwitch is just a bit too power-crazy. Sandwitches, of course, living in a land of huge dusty dunes, would have virtually no reason to return to their urban settlements for any reason other than inviting other Dustiches, so they would frequently begin forging civilization in the middle of deserts. Forging sandstone and building elaborate sandcastles, these abodes have now become a popular tourist attraction, and are the most noteworthy feature of the Pibiyinjae Desert in Sheisil. However, as Dustich populations dropped in urban areas, gradually homeowners became upset at their homes becoming too dusty, and urged for their return. However, Sandwitches living in a world with all the sand to control, eat, and build with was just too promising, ultimately leading to attacks on these castles. As revenge for these attacks, Sandwitch populations moved back to the urban areas, collecting all the dust that had been building up to form a large dust bowl in these cities, ultimately blocking the agriculture of many civilians. Calling surrender, the Dustiches and Sandwitches returned to their deserts, where they now happily bask in sand. Nowadays, Compliens usually just clean up dust themselves. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Sandwitch here. Origin Some insights on Sandwitch's origins. Name Sandwitch is a compound of "sand" and "witch," reflecting its earth magic and connection to sand, and is also a pun on "sandwich." Design Sandwitch is based on legends of witches riding on broomsticks, being a broomstick itself. It is also a lame pun on the word "sandwich." Trivia *Sandwitches can put sand in all sorts of uncomfortable places, making trips to the beach much less pleasant than they would be otherwise. *Sandwitches are easy to burn at the stake because being a broomstick makes one quite flammable. Gallery Sandwitch sketch.jpg|Sandwitch rough sketch Category:Compliens Category:Magic Element Category:Earth Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Desert Compliens Category:Coastal Compliens Category:Broomstick Compliens Category:Beige Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Halloweek Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens Category:Pulvivorous Compliens